


Hey Love

by TalexForKeeps



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalexForKeeps/pseuds/TalexForKeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will keep loving you until the seas run dry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to fix the story flow of Linked so here is another story while waiting. This is an AU wherein some characters play soccer some do not and they all study in Duke (and let's assume they all have the same year level). I'm sorry if this was written in such a rush I promise to make it up to ya'll next time. Also, I will add the characters as they appear and in the entire duration of the story it will be Tobin's POV. Peace out.

“Dude, this is boring.” She whispered to Meghan while trying her best to keep her head towards the speaker on stage.

“I know.” Meghan replied while secretly texting on her phone. “Fredrick is calling.”

She looked straight to Fredrick who was sitting beside Casey. The other two are from a different college so they had to sit with the department they’re under.

Meghan discretely placed her phone near their ears.

“Let’s meet outside.” Fredrick casually suggested.

“Are we even allowed to go out?” She asked slightly turning her head to see Meghan shrugging her shoulders. Fredrick also shrugged his shoulders from across.

Casey grabbed the phone from him. “Yo, tell them you have to use the restroom then we could meet outside. Some said this nonsense will go on for 2 more hours.”

Tobin and Meghan stared at each other and nodded. They got up from their seat and started to make their way towards the comfort room. Tobin peeked out from the slightly open door and when she was sure that nobody was around, dragged Meghan and made a run for the exit that was a good 10 feet away from the from the comfort room.

They saw Fredrick and Casey from a distance and as soon as they came face to face the four of them busted out laughing. Something freshmen college students would do… or not.

“That was fun.” Fredrick commented as he was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. “So, where to next?”

“Just to be clear, I don’t have any money.” Meghan sighed. Actually, all of them sighed.

“Chipotle?” Fredrick suggested.

“What do you think, Tobs?” Casey gave her a slight nudge.

“Yeah, I’m down with that.” She shrugged.

“Chipotle it is.” Fredrick said with finality and led them towards his car.

“But it’s only 9:30. Too early for lunch don’t you think?” Tobin argued.

“Yeah it is.” Meghan agreed. “How about we go to the nearby 7eleven?”

“Shoot.”

* * *

 

As soon as they reached the place, they took their favorite spot and Casey volunteered to treat them ice cream.

“I like their jam.” Fredrick commented as he was banging his head with the music. Meghan and Tobin nodded and followed him.

Casey handed them their ice cream and they started to talk about how boring and useless the orientation (that they ditched) was and how hot it was inside the coliseum, and how they can’t believe that they’re going to be in college. They talked about everything.

“Hey! I’ve got to tell you something. But we have to move two tables away.” Casey said and dragged her away from their table.

“You do that because I have to tell Kling something too.” Fredrick said earning a nod from Casey.

“Okay.” Casey said once they settled down. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“We’re done.”

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Who?”

“Cynthia.”

“You were together?”

“No. I mean, we’re over as in I’m gonna stop trying.” Casey sighed. “She will never love me back.”

“But I thought she said she’ll choose you over him anytime…?”

“She said that, but she can’t do that.” Casey gave her a disappointed smile. “I’m so stupid wasn’t I? Planned to make her fall in love with me but I fell in love with her instead.”

“Nah dude.” She patted Casey’s shoulder. Despite their issues in the past, she’s still willing to listen to her best friend’s problems without any judgment.

“So, how are you and your girl?” Casey raised her eyebrows teasingly.

“Who?”

“The one from Canada! You told me she’s in New York now.”

“Oh! Kaylyn…” She scratched her head. “Well, we’re over.”

“Over?” Casey asked. “But I though you just started dating last July. What happened?”

“Uhhhh…” She really can’t explain what happened even when she tries to because nothing really happened. It was just so sadden that she broke up with Kaylyn with probably the shallowest reason anyone would probably hear.

“When did you break up?”

“The week after I was hospitalized. She  was overreacting and…”

_‘How the hell do I explain this?’_

“And she’s going to stay and study in NY anyway so I had to end it.” She shrugged hoping Casey would believe her.

“Oh.” Casey nodded. “She was hot and beautiful though. “

She nodded.

“You always get the girls you want. Like it’s never hard for you.”

_‘Except I never got her.’_

“How do you do that bro?”

She laughed. “You’re exaggerating dude.”

Avril Lavigne’s song Here’s to Never Growing Up started playing and like a programmed robot the two of them started bobbing their heads and moving their shoulders up and down. Tobin looked behind her and saw Fredrick and Meghan doing the same. They did that throughout the whole first verse, their faces blank and emotionless as they waited for the chorus.

_“Singing radio head at the top of our lungs…”_

And they just lost it and danced all out. The people around them just stared at them weirdly but they didn’t care because it was their jam and they’re used to people staring. They’re a crazy bunch.

“I’m hungry.” Fredrick managed to say through fits of laughter as they sat back down in their seats.

“Chipotleeeee!” They screamed as they exited the place earning annoyed and amused glances from the other customers.

* * *

 

“So, how was your summer?” Casey asked taking a sip of her iced tea specifically eyeing her.

The other three had been together for most parts of the summer while she ventured with her family and other friends during the vacation.

“Dreadful.” She shook her head and took a sip of her iced tea as well.

Casey snorted. “C’mon! I wasn’t just referring to that 1 week that you were in the hospital. I was referring to places you’ve been and the things you’ve been doing.”

Meghan sarcastically gasped. “Maybe that’s why you were hospitalized because of the things you’ve been doing.”

“What the hell were you’ve been doing that got you hospitalized?” Fredrick chirped in.

“Shut up guys. I had a, for lack of a better word, ruptured liver because of contaminated food… or water. I probably got it from one of our trips.”

“You seem fine now.” Fredrick scanned her while taking a bite of his burrito.

“I am. But I’m not allowed to perform any physical activity for at least 2 months.”

“You mean no football for 2 months?” She nodded. “That sucks man.” Casey was shaking her head violently.

“Guys, look at this.” Meghan showed them a picture of their batch mate and some random guy that seems to be taken during a rave party.

“Is that Pauline?” She asked taking the phone from Meghan to take a closer look. “Who’s that guy?”

“Nobody knows. Some fuck boy probably.” Fredrick said in an almost bored tone.

“Why would she be with a fuck boy?” She asked. As long as she can remember, Pauline was one of the happy go lucky friends she ever had and seeing her with some ‘fuck boy’ as Fredrick calls him is quite unbelievable.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Meghan asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You were always away that’s why you missed a lot.” Casey shook her head and turned her attention back to her food.

“You know she fucked DeAndre, right?”

“What?” She asked in total disbelief.

“Yep. She’s a virgin no more.” Fredrick high fived Meghan and they both laughed hysterically.

They’re not really against Pauline, though she may have some attitude problems sometimes but they’re one batch after all.

Anyway, that’s how their friendship works. They talk about almost everything (even though that’s totally none of their business) because they’re either there when it happened or they were told. They know everything.

“Can you text Cheney if she can come?” She asked Meghan who was busy texting their other friends where they were.

“Texted her 2 minutes ago. Said it’s still not finished and they closed the gates so no one can leave anymore.” Casey said checking her phone as well.

“Apparently, half of the coliseum left 10 minutes after we did.” Meghan added.

“What time is that departmental orientation again?” She asked.

“1? 1:30? Nobody really cares.” Fredrick shrugged. “Oh look, it’s done.”

Several groups of freshman students swarmed the place hoping to find an empty table in a packed restaurant.

“Should we make room for them?” Casey asked eyeing the strangers.

“We never make room for anyone.” Fredrick stated sassily. Despite being a 6 ft. tall and broad bodied swimmer with girls drooling over him, his car and his money, you just can’t keep the sass away from this gent. “But it’s getting hot in here so let’s move out.”

The girls nodded and they made their way out of the place and back to Duke.

* * *

 

Well, Fredrick was wrong. A lot of people cared. Almost everybody was present in the carnival themed orientation that was prepared by the council and the older batches for the freshmen. There were a lot of games, performances, and of course introductions.

“Tobs, it’s getting boring.” Meghan whispered as she sat beside her and Rachel.

“I know.”

“Let’s go!”

“Where?”

“Snacks.”

“Now?”

“Yes of course do you wanna die out of boredom? I don’t!”

“Fine.”

She was about to get up when Rachel pulled her by the shirt.

“Where are you going? You already ditched the first part of the orientation.” Rachel warned looking at her dead in the eye.

“We’re just gonna go to the restroom. And probably grab something to eat too.” She smiled. “See ya later Bue!”

As they were about to exit the gymnasium, they were obstructed by two juniors that were tasked to guard the gates.

“We’ll use the restroom.” She smiled. The girl nodded and let them pass.

They high fived and made their way to the cafeteria.

“That was some boring shit out there.” Meghan commented as they sat down at one of the tables in an almost empty cafeteria and started digging into their pastas.

“I know dude. It was hot, they let us sit on the floor, those games were childish and bullshit.”

Meghan rolled her eyes and nodded.

“So, what are we gonna do after we finish eating? I surely don’t want to go back yet.”

“We could look for our classrooms. I don’t want to look like a wandering fool on the first day.”

“Okay cool.”

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s 3 classrooms down. We need to find the Chem Lab.” She grabbed Meghan’s arm before she could start running around again.

“Kling! Wait, we’ve been through this hall for 5 times already.” She said while catching her breath. Her endurance is damned because of that 1 week of agony, and the world is now starting to turn a full 360 because she’s so tired.

“But that’s my first class on Monday. And you also have classes there too.”

“I know. But we couldn’t find it.” She scratched her head. “Look, I could just ask my cousin about it and I’ll text you. I promise.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” She replied prolonging the s.

“Okay, let’s go back.”

They ran back to the gymnasium as soon as Rachel texted them the program was about to end and in record speed they made it back. Though they did not return where they were seated instead they stood at the back as they caught their breath.

There were 5 pairs of freshmen in front. 5 girls and 5 boys.

“So, they’re the representatives of our department huh?” Meghan snorted as she popped balloon after balloon that were scattered on the floor.

She joined in and they popped as many balloons as they can until the attention was diverted to them. They stopped what they were doing and pretended as if nothing happened.

Everybody else focused their attention in front once more and the two started laughing. The pairs (most of them were familiar) introduced themselves to the crowd and the two of them didn’t really care.

Not until the microphone was handed over to a tall brunette who was perfectly struck by the sunlight from behind accentuating her feature giving her a radiant glow.

_‘Damn she’s hot.’_

She was too focused on looking at the girl that she didn’t hear anything the gorgeous lady said.

“What was her name?” She nudged Meghan.

“What?” Meghan asked looking up from her phone.

“Her name?” The bobbed her head towards the direction of the brunette beaut.

“I have no idea.” Meghan shrugged and diverted her attention back to her phone.

She smirked and stared at the brunette once more. The brunette is now all smiles that attracted her even more.

_‘I hope she’s in my class.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and hey that's a temporary title. Help me out to think of a better title folks.


End file.
